


I scream, you scream...

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bi Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, fanart was right, minor spoilers for loveater, no beta we die like men, she is so pretty with her hair down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: We all scream for ice cream..What if Marinette had made a different choice at Andre's cart?A less obvious choice. A more fruity one.Spoilers for loveater





	I scream, you scream...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just have to say, lukanette in loveater is rlly cute. Like if I didn't ship lovesquare so much, I would ship lukanette, they're great for each other. As is Adrigami. I'm usually strictly lovesquare, but I decided to switch things up a bit.

Andre smiled at Adrien and Kagami. "Choose a combination. You can have Orange and Peppermint, a classic combination." He looked between Kagami and Marinette, "Or BlackBerry and Orange, the sweet BlackBerry contrasting with the tart Orange." Finally he looked between Marinette and Adrien. "Or you can have BlackBerry and peppermint. An unusual combination, but exciting."

"I'm good with anything." Kagami shrugged.

"Same." Adrien smiled. "I think you should choose Marinette."

"Me?" Marinette blinked. 

"Yeah."

"We dragged you out here, you should choose a flavor."

"Well, uh..." Marinette froze. "The first one sounded good."

"It did?" 

Adrien and Kagami looked at each other and started laughing.

Andre himself frowned. "Peppermint and Orange. Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not..." Marinette looked at her friends. "What's wrong."

"Peppermint and Orange?" Adrien giggled.

Kagami smiled. "Have you ever brushed your teeth and then drank orange juice?"

"Ugh. Yeah." Marinette frowned. "But I don't see what that has to do with-"

"A horrible flavor combination, really." Adrien winked. 

"Good alone, but leaves a terrible aftertaste."

"I definitely don't want that kind of ice cream, and I'm sure you don't either." Marinette blushed. "Sorry I guess I wasn't really listening to the options."

"I can repeat them if you'd like?" After a nod from Marinette, Andre pointed at Adrien, "Peppermint." Then he pointed at Marinette. "Blackberry." Finally, he pointed at Kagami. "Orange."

"That's a hard decision."

"It's your choice Marinette." Kagami winked.

"You know what to do." 

Marinette tilted her head at her friends. It was as if they were on the bachelor. Both of them were her friends. 

And she liked both of them. Like, she had a crush on both. 

Adrien and her had been friends longer, but Kagami called her pretty and it made her insides fluttery.

It was a hard decision, for sure, but Marinette wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

She just had to choose the right flavors.

She was the child of a baker, and she knew that Blackberry didn't really go with Peppermint.

"I've got it!" Marinette smiled. "BlackBerry and Orange!"

"Sounds perfect." Kagami smiled, as Andre made their cone.

Adrien's smile faltered just a little bit. "I'm happy for you two."

"You can try it." Marinette held the cone out for him. 

Adrien licked it. "Whoa. This is perfect- I- you guys are perfect for each other."

Marinette found her hand in Kagami's. "Maybe we are."

"Peppermint and orange was never meant to be." Adrien have Kagami a hug. "But I'm glad to have you as a friend."

He gave Marinette cheek kisses. "And BlackBerry and Peppermint would've been too dynamic, too chaotic. Only our everyday Ladybug could solve the problem." He waved. "I should give you two some space."

She blushed. "I'm not sure that it's perfect." She tried a bite. "This is amazing."

Kagami smiled at her. "You are amazing, Marinette." 

"Thanks."

"And, I've wanted to tell you for a little while now. I like you Marinette."

"I like you too. You're a very good friend." 

Somewhere in the distance (watching from some shrubs) Adrien facepalmed.

"No, I mean, I like you. So does Adrien."

"Oh, that's- Adrien likes me?"

"Yeah. That's why we set this up. To see who you would choose. Andre's is for lovers, after all."

"Huh. And I chose you."

"You did. And I agree blackberry and orange is much more appealing than BlackBerry and mint."

Marinette smiled. "You're just saying that because you think in pretty."

"Maybe. But I'm so glad you didn't choose mint and orange."

"Ugh can you imagine."

"That would be horrible."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, what? Mint and orange goes horribly together. Have you ever brushed your teeth and then drank orange juice? That's the kind of ice cream they got? Why is that a flavor anyone would want? That sounds absolutely horrible. I can't think of a worse combination than peppermint and orange. Other than like pepperoni and caramel.
> 
> Orange and mint. Ugh
> 
> Also BlackBerry and peppermint sounds like a weird combo as well.


End file.
